This invention relates generally to the field of seismic data, and in particular to the processing and analyzing of seismic data to assist in the interpretation of faults or stratigraphic features within the seismic data.
The use of three-dimensional seismic data to analyze subsurface geological structures, such as faults or other stratigraphic features, is becoming increasingly more important to interpreters. For example, seismic data is commonly being employed to identify faults and stratigraphic features to facilitate the location of hydrocarbon reservoirs. In this way, wells may more accurately be positioned to facilitate hydrocarbon recovery.
As computer technology continues to advance, the use of computer workstations to process three-dimensional seismic data is becoming widespread. As such, methods for obtaining three-dimensional seismic data and inputting such data into computer work-stations are known. For example, such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,563,949 and 5,724,309, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Once the three-dimensional seismic data is input into the computer workstation, the data must be processed and analyzed to produce a meaningful output. Because of the usefulness of the seismic data, many in the oil industry are now searching for effective ways to analyze the data to produce an accurate delineation of faults or stratigraphic features. As one example, Elf-Aquatain has published an article describing their Seismage software to assist in locating faults. See Naamen Keskes and Jacqueline Kamy-Peyret, "Seismage: Image Analysis Techniques as a New Tool for Structural Interpretation of Seismic Data", BULL. CENTRES RECH. EXPLOR. PROD. Elf-Aquatain, 15, 2, 271-278, Dec. 4, 1991, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Although some software does exist to process and analyze three-dimensional seismic data, improvements are still needed. Hence, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for processing and analyzing seismic data that are efficient and minimize analysis time. Such methods should also be robust so that they are useful with a wide variety of data sets. Further, such methods should be able to effectively display fault surfaces or stratigraphic features.